<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Injury by ughdotcom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979728">Injury</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom'>ughdotcom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Minor Injuries, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships, Queerplatonic but you can read it as romantic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:47:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose are trying to catch a mouse when The Doctor gets hurt</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Queerplatonic Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Queerplatonic The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor &amp; Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, The Doctor (Doctor Who) &amp; Rose Tyler, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Injury</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Oh my god!” Rose shrieked, snatching her feet off the floor. “What is that?” She pointed at a scurrying shape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just a mouse.” The Doctor said, starting to run after it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t hurt it!” she cried, hopping down and joining him on the chase for the mouse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have to return it to the proper time, of course I won’t hurt it.” The Doctor fell to his knees to look under the control board the mouse had just darted under.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That better not be the only reason.” Rose said, moving to the other side of the control board. The mouse darted out from the other open side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bloody hell” Rose swore, trying to dart after the small rodent, but slamming her shin on the control board. “Bloody </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” she swore again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Doctor ignored the mouse to run up to her, grabbing her arms. “Are you okay?” he asked, panicked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine. Get the mouse before it loses itself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” The Doctor asked, checking her over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure, Doctor. Go on.” She pressed a quick kiss to The Doctor’s lips. “I’ll be right there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Doctor nodded, gave her a quick peck back, and then moved to the center of the control room, scanning it for the mouse. There didn’t seem to be a peep or skitter, and he looked more and more concerned as seconds carried on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the mouse darted out from under the seats, and The Doctor attempted a dive to catch it. All the dive actually accomplished was The Doctor hitting his entire body on the floor as the mouse ran away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cried out in pain, and Rose, recovering from the bruised shin, ran over to help him. She grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the seats, sitting down next to him, patting his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re lucky.” she said. “You didn’t hit your face.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He winced and curled in. “I think I bruised my ribs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rested her hand on The Doctor’s ribs, and he flinched. “Does that hurt?” she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” he gritted out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we can’t take you to a doctor.” she said. “Alien with two hearts and all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am a doctor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not a real one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name is literally The Doctor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She glared at him. “You are not a medical doctor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m the last of the time lords. I think I’m by far the most qualified to heal myself.” he grunted, standing up. “Can you grab some ice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose sighed, but she got up and ran to get an ice pack. “Lie down.” she commanded when she got back, forcing him down onto the bed. “Mickey had broken ribs once, and I figure it can’t be much different for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We lost the mouse.” The Doctor flopped down roughly onto the bed, flinching at the pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose shoved the ice pack into his hands. “It’s a mouse. It’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But-” he started, but she cut him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No buts. You have to rest. Do you have painkillers?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bathroom.” The Doctor said, gesturing towards the room with his head. Rose darted to the bathroom and grabbed the painkillers. She poured out the recommended amount of pills and grabbed a cup, filling it with water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here you go.” She said, handing it to The Doctor. “Don’t drink it lying down, idiot.” She used a pillow to prop him up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He popped the pills into his mouth and used the water to down them. “Good boy.” she said, pressing a kiss to his lips. “Now, you’re supposed to stay upright. You can have some of my pillows to stay up, I don't need that many. Don’t cough!” she yelled as he made to clear the mucus out of his throat. “Put the pillow against your chest.” The Doctor did what she said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long?” he looked at her miserably.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how quickly you heal, Doctor. For Mickey it was four and a half weeks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Four and a half?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Three to six weeks, I think.” she rubbed gentle circles into his shoulder. “Now, how shall we spend the time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Being bored.” The Doctor groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make sure you aren’t bored.” Rose said, twisting her hand into his. “We can’t have as much fun, but you need to stay safe until you’re healed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Doctor groaned. “I hate mice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No you don’t.” Rose said. “You hate </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> mouse.” suddenly a squeak came from near her shoes. “Speak of the devil.” she said, bending down and picking up the mouse. Despite its insistence to get away earlier, the mouse seemed comfortable in Rose’s hands. “Hey, little guy.” Rose said, stroking it with one finger. “He’s soft!” she grinned and held the mouse out to The Doctor, who reached out and stroked it too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” he conceded. “We need to take him back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re not going anywhere right now.” Rose protested. “Trouble follows you, and you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> getting into trouble right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re becoming like your mother.” The Doctor grumbled, and Rose burst out laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, I hope not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Doctor laughed too, wincing at the pain in his ribs. “Ow.” he muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, no more laughing. Time to rest. Do you have a cage?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah, in storage.” Rose bounded from the bed and grabbed the cage, putting the mouse inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll return him when you’re better.” she promised him, seeing how he glared at the mouse. “Now, rest.” she pressed a kiss to his forehead, then to his nose, thn to his lips. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” he replied, kissing her back. “Come lie down with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try, but I don’t want to hit your ribs.” The Doctor moved to the side so she could lay down next to him. They intertwined their hands and looked over to each other and smiled.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Imagine not being scared of mice. Once I woke my dad up because I thought there was a mouse and it was just plastic rattling on the air vent.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>